Le Bâtard Lannister
by MonsieurL.A
Summary: Drake Hill ne se plaint pas, il ne pleure pas, il connait sa place, et il est loyal jusqu'aux os. Envers les Lannisters qui l'ont vu naître, et envers les Starks qui l'ont éduqué. Ce Début de fiction est plus un essai qu'autre chose. Je développerai si jamais il vous plait. Bonne Lecture.
1. Chapter 1

Drake Hill était un bâtard, mais pas n'importe quel bâtard, il était LE bâtard.

Le bâtard de Tywin Lannister, seigneur de Castral Rock et gouverneur de l'Ouest.

Malgré sa basse naissance, son sort fut plus plaisant que ceux de son espèce. Il avait été élevé dans le château de son père, qui bien qu'il ne l'avait jamais appelé ainsi, le traitait comme son propre fils. Peu nombreux furent ceux qui doutèrent de ses liens de sangs avec la famille Lannister, car bien qu'il n'en avait pas les traits, Lord Tywin ne l'avait jamais caché aux yeux de ses gens.

Il faut dire ce qu'il était, Drake Hill était un jeune homme instruit, travailleur, et craint au sein même de sa propre famille.

Son éducation, il la devait à son frère Tyrion. En effet, le nain avait toujours tenu une affection toute particulière envers son cadet. À tel point qu'il s'efforçait d'améliorer l'éducation qui lui était proposée en l'instruisant lui-même, et en trouvant de véritables combattant pour améliorer sa dextérité à l'épée.

Drake était le petit-frère parfait pour Tyrion, aussi haïe par sa famille qu'il ne l'était, et jugé suite aux circonstances accablantes de sa naissance. Néanmoins, le nabot dû régulièrement bataillé avec son père dans l'ombre du bâtard afin de s'assurer qu'il n'ait pas à subir ni l'influence néfaste du Vieux Lion, ni le mépris qu'il pouvait lui porter de temps à autre.

En effet, bien que Lord Tywin se montrait étonnamment soucieux de l'éducation de son bâtard, il fut des moments où il ne tolérait tout simplement pas sa présence. Et Tyrion avait finit par comprendre quelle était la source de ces brusques changement de comportement à l'égard de son demi-frère: Drake tenait beaucoup trop de sa mère.

À en juger par le teint de sa peau, et la sombre couleur ébène de ses cheveux, celle-ci devait surement être dornienne. Le garçon ne possédait des Lannister que ses yeux verts émeraudes, qui parfois pétillaient d'or lorsqu'une idée fumante lui venait à l'esprit.

Il avait le regard de son père, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Car malgré la bassesse de sa naissance, il lui suffisait de poser ses yeux sur la personne qui avait le malheur de le contrarier pour que celle-ci se taise aussitôt. Un petit tour hérité de Lord Tywin, qui permettait de ne jamais avoir à rappeler de vive voix de quel père il tenait.

Et pourtant, malgré un comportement qui comportaient de nombreuses ressemblances avec celui de son géniteur, Drake était un être unique à part entière.

La plus grande différence qu'il y avait entre eux était l'amour que le bâtard portait pour son nabot de frère aîné, au grand déplaisir de son père. Mais il ne pouvait en être autrement, Drake était le jeune homme qu'il était uniquement grâce à Tyrion.

C'était lui qui avait montré à Drake le chemin à suivre pour mener sa propre vie, lui qui lui avait donné les armes savantes et tranchantes dont il aurait besoin pour défendre sa personne

C'était à Tyrion qu'il devait sa première épée, à Tyrion qu'il devait les savoirs de lire et de compter, à Tyrion qu'il devait la découverte de ses talents naturels. Comme le fait d'être ambidextre, et de pouvoir ainsi se distinguer en maniant une arme dans chacune de ses mains.

Tandis que Lord Tywin le voyait plus comme un rappel constant, qu'un jour, il s'était laissé possédé par la luxure. Drake était aussi important pour le seigneur du Roc que le portrait que celui-ci avait de son propre père: un souvenir d'une erreur passée, qu'il ne reproduirait plus jamais.

Mais à mesure que les années passèrent, le bâtard se révéla être bien plus que ce que son père aurait jamais pu imaginer.

Il inspirait la crainte chez toutes les personnes qui avaient eu le malheur de lui avoir fait du tort, sa soeur Cersei fut la première d'entres elles.

Alors même qu'il n'était qu'un enfant de quatre ans, la Reine des Sept-Couronnes avait profité d'une visite à Castral Roc pour humilier le bâtard à travers les pires sévices qu'il lui était possible d'imaginer.

-« Alors c'est toi le bâtard. » lui avait-elle dit le jour de leur première rencontre. « Tu ressembles à ta putain de mère. »

Ces mots furent l'étincelle qui alluma la mèche, et seule la présence de leur père l'avait forcée à faire preuve de retenue en sa présence. Mais Cersei ne connaissait pas la retenue, aussi, elle trouva d'autres façons de torturer son demi-frère. Et ce furent les serviteurs de la Maison Lannister qui se chargèrent d'être ses bourreaux. Pendant les trois semaines que durèrent sa visite, elle pu assister avec délice aux nombreuses raclés que prenait l'enfant, la plupart sous des prétextes tous plus faux les uns que les autres.

Chacune de ses visites se déroulait ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Drake atteigne l'âge de huit ans.

Alors que les Lannister déjeunaient dans le jardin, le cuisinier avait tiré le bâtard des cuisines, et clamé que celui-ci s'était permis de voler dans les réserves. Mais alors que Lord Tywin s'était levé de table afin de le punir pour l'avoir embarrassé devant l'intégralité de la famille, Drake avait réagit avant même que son père n'eut le temps de s'approcher.

Il avait saisit la broche à poulet qui pendait au tablier du cuisinier, et l'avait planté dans le mollet du gros homme qui tomba à genoux en hurlant sa douleur.

Sous les yeux de sa famille entière, le bâtard s'était alors servit de l'instrument pour arracher un oeil à sa victime, avant de tourner son regard meurtrier vers la table dont la plupart des occupants étouffaient des cris horrifiés.

Il ne fut pas difficile pour Lord Tywin de deviner qui était la cause de cet incident, il n'avait eu qu'à suivre le regard du bâtard et noter le teint livide de sa fille.

Et bien que Drake reçut ce jour-là la plus grande correction de sa vie, il se coucha avec la satisfaction de savoir que ce serait la toute dernière fois que Cersei fut autorisée à visiter Castral Roc. Et ce malgré son statut de Reine.

Pour le Hill, ce fut là la seule preuve dont il eu besoin pour apprendre que malgré quelques sacrifices, il lui était possible d'arriver à ses fins. Et ce malgré les conditions de sa naissance.

Pour Lord Tywin, ce fut aussi la preuve que son dernier enfant pouvait se révéler être un atout pour le futur de sa famille. C'est pourquoi, dès son neuvième anniversaire, il le convoqua dans son bureau, et l'observa de la tête aux pieds pendant de longues minutes. Mais une fois encore, ce furent ses yeux qui attirèrent le plus son attention.

Drake se tenait droit comme un homme, son visage était ferme et déterminé. Et il n'y avait aucune soumission dans son regard, seulement un sens du devoir qui faisait affreusement défaut à ses frères et soeurs, et qui plut aussitôt à son père.

-« J'ai envoyé Jaime servir comme pupille à l'âge de onze ans. » L'avait-il informé de sa voix calme et ferme. « On dit cependant que certains bâtards grandissent plus vite que les fils légitimes. »

-« On dit vrai. » Avait répondu Drake d'une voix si similaire qu'elle avait troublé le Vieux Lion lui-même. « Où dois-je aller? »

Il allait droit au but, et il ne rechignait jamais à la moindre tâche même si elle semblait impossible à accomplir ou terriblement ingrate. Tywin ne pouvait qu'apprécier ce garçon.

-« Si seulement tu t'appelais Jaime. » S'était-il surpris à songer ce jour-là. « Mais alors tu ne serais pas ainsi. »

-« Tu partira pour Winterfell d'ici quelques mois. Le temps que je préviennes Lord Stark de ta venue. »

À ces mots Drake avait froncé les sourcils.

-« Cela te déplaît? »

-« En aucune façon Monseigneur. »

Jamais en neuf années d'existence, Drake Hill n'avait appelé son géniteur « Père ». Il connaissait sa place.

-« Puis-je vous demander quelque chose Monseigneur? » S'enquit-il.

-« Tu le peux. »

-« Pourquoi Winterfell? Pourquoi envoyer aux Stark le bâtard d'une famille pour laquelle ils n'ont que mépris? »

Des questions intelligentes et pleines de sens, aussi Lord Tywin consentit à y répondre.

-« Les réponses sont dans tes questions, je ne t'envoie pas là-bas seulement pour que tu y peaufines ton éducation. Je t'y envoie pour que tu te lies d'amitié avec les enfants des Stark, et que tu gagnes la confiance de Lord Eddard. Le mauvais sang entre nos deux familles ne pourraient que nous causer du tort à l'avenir, et il est de ton devoir de faire ton possible afin d'enterrer la hache de guerre entre nos deux maisons. Si tu ne peux le faire avec Lord et Lady Stark, arranges-toi pour que cela soit fait avec leurs enfants. Ainsi, la prochaine génération des loups n'héritera pas de la rancune de Lord Eddard à notre encontre. »

La tâche qui lui était confiée était presque irréalisable, pourtant, Drake n'avait même pas sourcillé. Il se contenta de s'incliner respectueusement.

-« Ce sera fait Monseigneur. »

-« Bien. »

Mais alors que Lord Tywin s'apprêtait à retourner à ses occupations, il remarqua que son bâtard n'avait pas quitté sa salle de travail.

-« Puis-je vous poser une dernière question? »

Cette fois-ci, le Vieux Lion fut irrité par l'audace du garçon. Mais il acquiesça néanmoins.

-« Comment pouvez-vous être sûr que Lord Stark acceptera de me prendre comme pupille? »

Il haussa un sourcil mécontent.

-« Oserai-tu douter de mes capacités? »

-« Point du tout Monseigneur, c'est tout l'inverse. Je souhaites apprendre »

Ces paroles arrachèrent l'esquisse d'un sourire à Lord Tywin, ce qui était assez rare pour le noter.

-« La Couronne doit presque un million de Dragons d'or à notre famille. Il me suffit de passer par le Roi en appuyant sur les faits que Lord Stark a également engendré un bâtard, et que le seul autre pupille dont il dispose est un otage. La pâtée sera dur à avaler pour le loup, mais il devra la digérer. Sa loyauté envers la Couronne l'y contraindra. Couronne qui se trouve également sur la tête de ma fille. »

-« Je comprends », répondit Drake en s'inclinant à nouveau, « je vais de ce pas me renseigner du mieux que je le puis sur le Nord afin de me préparer à la tâche. Puis-je avoir un accès libre à la bibliothèque? »

-« Tu le peux. »

Et c'est ainsi que quelques mois plus tard, Drake Hill quitta Castral Roc sous les yeux tristes et inquiets de Tyrion, et le regard dur de son père. À la surprise générale, c'est tout seul qu'il entreprit son voyage. Avec pour seul équipement, ses épées, du fil et une aiguille, une flasque de rhum, des vivres pour une semaine, un morceau de savon et une seule tenue de rechange. Cependant, il remercia Lord Tywin devant tous pour lui avoir permit d'obtenir un cheval digne de ce nom, et une tenue aux couleurs des Lannister. Ce jour-là, il lui jura qu'il ne reviendrait en ce lieu qu'après s'être acquitté de sa tâche. Sachant que cela serait mal vue par leur père, les deux frères firent leurs adieux la veille de son départ. Et ce soir-là, les larmes coulèrent sur leurs joues respectives lors d'une longue étreinte. Drake remerciant son aîné de tout son coeur pour l'avoir traité comme son frère, et Tyrion se contentant de l'étreindre. La langue coupée par la joie intense qu'il ressentait face à autant d'amour et de reconnaissance de la part de son demi-frère.

Drake Hill partit sans se retourner, pour un voyage qui dura un peu plus de trois semaines. Voyage durant lequel il frôla la mort à deux reprises, et ce bien qu'il emprunta la Route Royale, censée être sûre.

La première fois, il fut attaqué par trois pillards. Qui furent les premiers hommes qu'il tua de ses mains, et il n'était même pas encore entré dans la deuxième moitié de sa dixième année. Mais le combat laissa des traces sur son corps, des traces qu'il dû désinfecter avec le rhum et recoudre par lui-même. Il faisait route depuis seulement neuf jours à ce moment là. Mais il eu la satisfaction de récupérer un peu de bronze et d'argent sur les cadavres de ses victimes, ainsi que leurs propres vêtements. Les siens étants trop voyants. Il jugea préférable de se vêtir de guenilles afin de minimiser les risques de faire d'autres mauvaises rencontres de ce type, il n'avait eu qu'à cacher ses épées sous sa nouvelle cape trop longue, pour ainsi ressembler à un gueux quelconque.

Malheureusement pour lui, alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à une quinzaine de kilomètres tout au plus. Il fut de nouveau attaqué, et ses assaillants n'avaient que faire des vêtements qu'il portait.

Ce fut au cours de ce qui aurait dû être sa dernière nuit de voyage que les loups choisirent de s'en prendre à lui, fort heureusement, il n'était pas encore endormi ce soir-là.

Cinq de ces animaux tombèrent sous les coups de ses lames, tandis que les autres, jugeant leur proie trop difficile, préférèrent se retirer. Sans se douter que la proie en question avait été au bord de l'abandon, tant les crocs des loups avaient déchirés sa chaire.

Il ne put se résoudre à désinfecter et recoudre cette fois-ci, il dû allumer un feu, et brûler ses plaies.

Bien que personne ne fut capable de l'entendre, il se retint du mieux qu'il pu pour ne pas hurler sa douleur.

Il avait beau n'être qu'un bâtard, il était un lion par son père. Et les lions comme Lord Tywin n'auraient pas tolérés sa faiblesse.

Il ne put se résoudre à avancer durant la journée qui suivit, ses forces lui manquaient encore. Il se contenta donc de rester là où il était, et d'espérer que les cadavres des loups qu'il avait tué dissuaderaient toute autre meute de s'en prendre à lui. Ce n'est qu'au matin du vingt-quatrième jour qu'il trouva les ressources nécessaires afin d'achever son voyage. Il se lava dans l'eau glacée de la Blanchedague, et enfila pour la première fois, la tenue de rechange qui lui avait été confiée. C'est au beau milieu de l'après-midi qu'il arriva enfin aux portes de Winterfell, et il dû reconnaître qu'il fut surpris par l'accueil qui lui fut réservé ce jour-là.

Car malgré tous ses efforts pour paraitre présentable, il ne put cacher la fatigue qui lui pesait sur le corps. Cependant, au moment où il aperçu l'homme qui devait être Lord Eddard. Il reprit tous ses moyens, et posa un genou à terre lorsque le gardien du Nord se présentât devant lui.

-« Lord Stark, » l'avait-il salué de son ton le plus respectueux, « je vous remercie de m'accueillir au sein de vôtre maison. C'est un immense honneur que vous me faites. »

-« Tu es Drake Hill? »

-« En effet Monseigneur. »

Lord Eddard balaya la cour de Winterfell des yeux, avant de revenir vers le garçon, le regard emplie d'incompréhension.

-« Où est ton escorte? »

À ces mots, Drake ne put s'empêcher d'hausser les sourcils de surprise.

-«Monseigneur, j'ignore beaucoup de choses sur le Nord. Mais dans le Sud, les bâtards n'ont pas droit à une escorte. »

Et n'en ont pas besoin. Manqua-t-il d'ajouter. Ce fut la première fois qu'il dû se retenir de faire preuve d'orgueil, il n'en avait jamais vraiment eu auparavant.

Lord Eddard le fixa d'un regard si triste que Drake se demanda si son mépris pour les Lannister était aussi féroce que lui avait assuré son père et son frère. Avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était pas un Lannister.

-« Es-tu blessé? »

-« C'est sans importance Monseigneur. »

-« Mon garçon, tu apprendra bien vite que dans le Nord, la vie des enfants à plus d'importance que dans l'Ouest.» Lui avait alors répondu le Lord d'une voix ferme avant d'appeler le mestre.

Luwin se montra horrifié par les multiples blessures et cicatrices qui couvraient le corps de Drake. Alors qu'il était occupé à le soigner, il lui posa de nombreuses questions sur son voyage, les attaques dont il avait été victimes, et les soins qu'il s'était appliqué. Le bâtard eut beau tout faire pour relativiser chacune de ses réponses, il ne parvint pas à effacé la tristesse du visage du vieil homme. Le pire fut la question sur son âge.

-« Neuf ans. »Avait-t-il soufflé d'une voix sidérée. « Quel genre de père peut bien être Lord Tywin? »

-« Un qui enseigne à ses enfants le savoir nécessaire pour survivre. » Avait simplement répondu Drake, avant de demander à ce qu'on avertisse son père de son arrivée. Tout en précisant qu'il était inutile de faire mention des incidents qu'il avait rencontré en route, à la grande tristesse du mestre. Il reçut pour instruction de rester au lit pendant au moins six jours, le temps que ses blessures aient finit de cicatriser. Il en sortit au bout de quatre, ayant appliqué en cachette, un onguent offert par Tyrion.

Le bâtard Lannister eut beaucoup de mal à se familiarisé avec l'ambiance générale qui régnait à Winterfell. Cela partait du fait que son arrivée avait chamboulée le quotidien de ses habitants. Robb Stark et Jon Snow s'étaient mis à le bombarder de questions concernant son voyage et sa vie dans l'Ouest. Le récit de ses prouesses face aux pillards et aux loups ayant fait le tour du château. Il fut obligé de confirmer les rumeurs face aux deux garçons, et fut presque forcé de montrer ses cicatrices en guise de preuves. Il ne fallu guère longtemps avant qu'il ne fut trainé de force sur le terrain d'entrainement afin de démontrer sa dextérité. Et c'est sans surprise qu'il envoya les fils de Lord Eddard rouler dans la poussière l'un après l'autre. En revanche, c'en fut une de recevoir les félicitations de Ser Rodrick Cassel. Jamais le maitre d'armes de Castral Roc ne lui avait fait le moindre compliment sur ses talents.

Jon et Robb ne tardèrent pas à lui témoigner une amitié sincère, qu'il rendit pour son plus grand bonheur. Il avait accompli une grande partie de sa tâche en un temps record, et cette confiance qui lui était accordé lui permit de faire l'éloge des Lannister auprès de ses nouveaux amis. Hélas, ceux-ci se montrèrent assez peu réceptifs, mais il n'en était qu'au début. Et les choses viendraient avec le temps.

Lord Stark faisait preuve d'une incroyable gentillesse à son égard suite au rapport de mestre Luwin concernant ses blessures. Mais Drake avait peur que cela n'est fait qu'accroître sa rancoeur envers son père. Aussi, il assura du mieux qu'il put que Lord Tywin avait eu suffisamment confiance en ses capacités pour lui permettre d'entreprendre un tel voyage seul. Cependant, il ne parvint pas à convaincre Lord Eddard. Celui-ci était particulièrement borné, comme il l'apprit bien vite.

En revanche, Lady Catelyn eut une réaction à l'opposée de celle de son époux, et considérait sa présence comme une insulte. Un comportement auquel il s'attendait, mais qu'il aurait cru être partagé par l'intégralité de la famille. Jon Snow mis à part.

Pourtant, les seuls personnes qui le traiteront de cette façon seront Lady Stark, ainsi que Theon Greyjoy, l'autre pupille de Lord Eddard.

Cependant, le Kraken ne représentait ni une menace, ni même un véritable rival pour Drake. Celui-ci le surpassant dans tous les domaines, excepté le maniement de l'arc. Ce dont il se vanta régulièrement, jusqu'à ce que Drake ne lui colle une réplique cinglante:

-« Greyjoy, tu es peut-être capable de me tuer à dix mètres dans le dos pendant que je suis en train de pisser. Mais sur un champ de bataille, je massacrerais quinze gringalets dans ton genre avec une main attachée dans le dos. »

Après ces paroles, il fut difficile pour Theon de parvenir à se moquer de Drake. Mais celui-ci n'en eut jamais cure au cours des années qui suivirent.

De ses neuf à ses quatorze ans, son amitié avec les enfants Stark se fit plus grande encore. Jon, Robb et lui finirent par devenir les meilleurs amis du Monde. Un peu au détriment de Theon qui ne gagnera que l'affection de l'héritier de Winterfell.

Cependant, Drake n'oublia jamais sa famille, et la raison pour laquelle son père l'avait envoyé dans le Nord.

Tyrion et lui s'envoyèrent régulièrement de nombreuses lettres, à la différence que l'aîné envoyait à son cadet de nombreux cadeaux. Ce que celui-ci ne pu rendre, n'ayant jamais rien eu en sa possession qui puisse intéresser son frère. Mais Tyrion ne voulait aucun cadeau, ce qu'il voulait, c'était le bonheur de Drake, et que celui-ci ne l'oublie jamais. Ni lui, ni l'amour qu'il avait pour lui. Une promesse à laquelle Hill tint fermement.

Sa correspondance avec son père n'avait rien de similaire, le bâtard se contentant simplement de faire son rapport lorsque cela était nécessaire.

Il renonça assez vite à convaincre Lord Eddard par des paroles, comprenant que les actes avaient plus de valeurs aux yeux de l'homme.

Sansa Stark le harcelait régulièrement lors de ses premiers mois, lui priant de lui raconter des histoires sur le Sud. Et Drake craquait littéralement pour cette petite fille curieuse et rêveuse. Jusqu'à ce que Lady Catelyn ne lui enseigne ce qu'était un bâtard, et qu'elle n'adresse plus la parole ni à lui, ni à Jon. Au grand désespoir de celui-ci.

La Dame de Winterfell était d'ailleurs relativement furieuse par la façon que Drake avait de surpasser son fils dans presque tous les domaines. Et bien que le bâtard pensa un moment à masquer ses capacités dans le but de la satisfaire, il comprit bien vite qu'elle n'avait de Stark que le nom. Et sa façon d'agir avec lui lui rappelait un peu trop Cersei pour qu'il n'ait la moindre envie de lui apporter ne serait-ce que la plus petite des satisfactions.

D'ailleurs se serait rendre un bien piètre service à Robb que de le laisser gagner, à chaque défaite, il revenait plus fort. Le meilleur moyen pour qu'il s'améliore était donc de le vaincre. En revanche, Jon se montra bien plus coriace que son frère. Ayant un emploi du temps moins chargé, il s'entrainait plus régulièrement que celui-ci, et offrait davantage de résistance à Drake qui voyait en son ami un défi personnel: celui d'être le meilleur bâtard.

Hill et Snow développèrent une amitié plus solide encore que celle qui les reliait à Robb, ce qui expliquait que parfois, l'héritier de Winterfell se tourne vers Theon. Mais il était difficile pour les deux bâtards de ne pas se sentir proche, à tel point que Drake se surprit à aimer Jon d'un amour proche de celui qu'il éprouvait pour Tyrion.

Leurs séances d'entrainement avaient toutes le même point commun: un spectateur nommé Brandon Stark. Le petit garçon était si fasciné par la dextérité dont ils faisaient preuve qu'il supplia Drake de lui enseigner l'art de l'épée.

Hill n'était cependant pas assez idiot pour ignorer à quel point cela enragerait Lady Stark, et il se passerait bien de cela. Il fit donc un compromit avec Bran: si Ser Rodrick s'occupait de son enseignement, il serait son partenaire lors de ses séances. Il prit cependant soin de faire en sorte que Lord Eddard assiste à ces entrainements, de sorte à ce qu'il voit l'euphorie dans les yeux de son fils. Une stratégie qui fonctionna à la perfection, puisque le Seigneur de Winterfell le remercia personnellement pour le bonheur qu'il apportait à son fils. Même Lady Catelyn se montra moins froide face à l'affection toute particulière que lui portait Bran. Il en conclu donc que celui-ci devait être son préféré.

Quant à Arya Stark, et bien même s'il lui arrivait d'apprécier la jeune fille pour son tempérament. Celle-ci ne lui adressait plus la parole depuis qu'il eu le malheur d'affirmer que les épées n'étaient pas pour les femmes, et encore moins les petites filles.

Lors de la quinzième année de sa vie, Lord Eddard organisa une sorte de pique-nique au bord du lac situé aux alentours de Quart-Torrhen. Profitant de l'été, les garçons filèrent à l'eau tels des canards, tous mis à part Bran que ses parents jugeaient trop jeune pour nager. Ce fut durant sa baignade que Drake retraça les cinq années qu'il avait passées dans le Nord. Tranquillement en train de faire la planche, il se remémora le garçon qu'il était lorsqu'il est arrivé à Winterfell. Et se surprit à se demander si jamais il prenait sa mission toujours autant à coeur que le jour où elle lui avait été confiée. Il avait reçu énormément d'amour et d'amitié en vivant parmi les Starks, plus qu'il n'en avait jamais reçu de sa famille. Tyrion mis à part.

Mais il fut brutalement interrompu dans ses pensées par une attaque surprise des trois autres garçons.

-« Alors Hill, on rêvasse? »Avait ricané Theon en enfonçant sa tête dans l'eau.

Le bâtard de l'Ouest réagit instantanément: il effectua une roulade arrière pour reprendre appuie sur ses pieds, et souleva Greyjoy à bout de bras qui se mit à lâcher de petits cris perçants.

-« Vous voulez jouer? » Lança-t-il aux autres avec un sourire maléfique sur le visage, avant de leur envoyer sa victime en pleine figure.

Les quatre garçons jouèrent pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que les échos d'une violente dispute n'attirent leur attention.

Ils aperçurent alors Arya et Sansa en pleine chamaillerie, ce qui provoqua une hilarité générale. Ils rirent un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que Jon ne se rende compte de l'endroit sur lequel elles étaient, et de la direction qu'elles prenaient.

En effet, les deux soeurs étaient au sommet d'une corniche qui surplombait le lac. Et elles se rapprochaient dangereusement du bord, alors même qu'elles étaient en train d'en venir aux mains.

-« Arrêtez ça tout de suite! » Leur cria Jon. « Vous allez… »

Trop tard, aveuglée par la rage, Arya poussa sa soeur. Et celle-ci eut tout juste le temps de l'attraper par la manche, et de l'entrainer dans sa chute.

Sur la berge, le cri d'horreur de Lady Catelyn se fit entendre, Drake et Jon n'attendirent même pas que les filles aient heurtées la surface du lac pour nager jusqu'à elles. Ils plongèrent et s'aperçurent que ni Arya ni Sansa ne savaient nager. Les deux soeurs coulaient à pic tout en battant vainement des bras et des jambes, et le fait qu'elles soient empêtrées dans leurs robes n'arrangeaient pas leur cas. Jon nagea à pleine vitesse vers la plus jeune, et parvint à la saisir avant qu'elle ne touche le fond du lac. Sansa avait eu moins de chance, non seulement elle était plus lourde, mais ses mouvements hasardeux eurent l'effet inverse de ce qu'elle espérait, et elle s'enfonça jusqu'au sol.

Malgré la pression de l'eau qui lui sifflait aux oreilles, Drake parvint à s'approcher suffisamment de Sansa qui ne cessait de se débattre, à tel point qu'elle colla une claque involontaire sur le nez du bâtard.

Celui-ci saisit son visage à deux mains, et la regarda droit dans les yeux, usant de ce fameux regard qu'il avait hérité de son père. Aussitôt, Sansa cessa de se débattre, et Drake remarqua alors que sa robe s'était accrochée à la garde d'une énorme épée tenu par un squelette. Ni une, ni deux, il déchira le tissu du vêtement, et remonta la jeune fille à la surface. Aidé par Robb, il la ramenèrent sur la berge où tout le monde les attendaient. Lorsqu'ils allongèrent Sansa sur la terre ferme, ils se rendirent compte avec horreur qu'elle avait perdu connaissance, et pire encore, qu'elle ne respirait plus.

Tandis que Lady Catelyn hurlait qu'on aille quérir un mestre aussi vite que possible, Drake se saisit du couteau attaché à la ceinture de Lord Eddard, et traça une ligne verticale dans le dos de la robe de Sansa avant de l'écarter. Alors que de vives protestations commencèrent à se faire entendre, la jeune fille rouvrit les yeux, et recracha toute l'eau contenue dans ses poumons.

Aussitôt, Lord Eddard couvrit sa fille de son manteau, et la serra dans ses bras. Rapidement imitée par sa femme.

-« Comment as-tu pensé à cela? » Avait alors demandé le Seigneur de Winterfell au sauveur de sa fille.

Drake avait haussé les épaules.

-« Lady Arya n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre sur le fait que sa robe l'empêchait de respirer. Le reste était facile à déduire. »

Depuis ce jour, Lord Eddard lui témoigna une confiance absolue. À tel point qu'il l'autorisa à entrainer Bran lui-même, et à sa grande surprise, Lady Catelyn n'émit aucune protestation.

Son image auprès de la famille Stark ne cessa de grandir au fil des années, Sansa se remit à lui adresser la parole malgré les moqueries de ses amies. Robb lui témoigna un amour presque similaire à celui qu'il avait pour Jon. Mais pour une raison qui lui échappait Drake fut affreusement déçu lorsqu'il remarqua que les choses pour Snow n'avaient pas aussi bien évoluées que pour lui. En effet, alors que celui-ci avait sauvé Arya, sa prouesse fut éclipsé par celle de Hill. Au grand dam de la jeune fille qui le tint pour responsable du manque de gratitude que méritait son demi-frère. En revanche, Jon ne lui montra jamais une quelconque rancoeur à son égard. Ce fut même le contraire qui se produisit, puisque Snow ne cessait de lui témoigner sa plus grande affection. Et Drake finit par comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas assez de personnes autour de lui pour qu'il puisse se permettre de perdre un ami.

C'est donc le jour des quinze ans de Jon qu'il l'appela son frère, pour le plus grand bonheur de celui-ci.

Deux ans plus tard, une nouvelle des plus troublantes se répandit à Winterfell: Jon Arryn la main du Roi venait de trépasser.

Cela survint la journée qui suivie la découverte d'une portée de louveteaux géants, les petites boules de poils furent répartie au sein des enfants de Lord Eddard, ce qui troubla Drake. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se rendit compte qu'il regrettait de ne pas être le véritable frère de Jon. Winterfell avait été sa maison bien plus que Castral Roc ne le serait jamais. C'était pour lui une révélation tiraillante, car il savait qu'il ne pourrait rester ici pour le restant de ses jours. Il avait accompli sa mission, et avec le Roi et l'intégralité de sa véritable fratrie en route pour Winterfell. Ses jours ici étaient probablement comptés.

Et ses craintes furent confirmées lorsqu'il reçut une lettre de son père, l'intimant de suivre le cortège Royal lorsque celui-ci repartirait pour Port-Réal.

Un ordre qui lui brisa le coeur, de même qu'il brisa ceux de Robb et de Jon.

Drake était en train de commettre un acte qui risquait de lui coûter cher. Malgré cela, il refusait de revenir sur sa décision. Il avait un devoir à accomplir, un devoir auprès de son Seigneur.

Il soudoya généreusement les gardes postés devant la cellule, et y entra une torche à la main.

Le cachot puait la pisse et la merde, mais cela il n'en eut cure, il promena sa flamme à travers l'obscurité à la recherche de son occupant.

-Varys? Entendit-il soudainement.

-Non Lord Stark, c'est moi.

Lorsqu'enfin il aperçu son Seigneur, celui-ci était dans un état particulièrement lamentable. Pire encore que Drake n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

-Que viens-tu faire ici? Grogna Lord Eddard.

Drake fut surpris par son animosité, aussi il pesa relativement ses mots avant de répondre:

-Je viens recueillir vos derniers ordres Monseigneur.

-Mes ordres?

La voix de l'ancienne Main du Roi semblait troublée, il fixait Hill d'un air méfiant.

-Vous allez être exécuté demain -il leva sa main afin que la parole lui fut laissée-, peu importe votre confession. Cette petite merde de Joffrey vous tuera quoiqu'il arrive, les seules choses que vos aveux pourraient changer c'est la vitesse à laquelle vous mourrez, et le traitement que recevra Sansa. Rien de plus.

-Varys m'a pourtant assuré que la Reine me laisserait vivre.

-Ma soeur connaît votre valeur, malheureusement, elle a donné une couronne à un chien fou dépourvue de laisse. Et j'imagine que vous savez ce qui attend ceux qui ont eu le malheur de contrarier les fous comme Joffrey ou Aerys.

Lord Eddard éclata d'un rire sinistre, Drake dû se demander si son Seigneur avait encore toute sa raison.

-Qu'es-tu venir faire ici Drake? Demanda le prisonnier d'une voix curieuse.

-Je vous l'ai dis mon Seigneur: je viens recueillir vos dernières paroles.

Sur ses mots, il tira de ses poches plusieurs morceaux de parchemins, ainsi qu'un encrier recouvert d'un bouchon et une plume.

-Chacune des lettres que vous écrirez arrivera à bon port. Je vous en fais la promesse solennelle.

-Et que vaut tes promesses?

-Vous me blessez, après les sept années passées chez vous, vous devriez savoir que je n'ai jamais manqué à ma parole.

-Et qui lira ces lettres avant que tu ne les envois?

-Je ne les enverrais pas, ce serait là prendre trop gros risque, je les livrerai en main propre. Peu importe le temps que cela prendra. La seule personne qui pourrait lire ces lettres avant leurs destinataires serait moi-même. Dans le cas où je serais incapable de les conserver sans mettre en danger ma vie où celle de votre fille, je les mémoriserais afin de les réciter.

-Il y en a une que tu devra envoyer. La voix du Lord était ferme, elle ne laissait nulle place au débat. Jon est au Mur, et cette lettre devra lui être parvenu dans les plus brefs délais.

Drake sembla hésiter, avant de finalement accéder à la requête de son seigneur d'un hochement de tête.

Aussitôt, et malgré la douleur lancinante qui lui torturait la jambe. Lord Eddard s'empara des objets à sa disposition, et entreprit la rédaction des multiples lettres adressées aux différents membres de sa famille.

Cependant, au moment où il s'apprêtait à rédiger celle destinée à Sansa, il se tourna vers son ancien pupille, et le jaugea du regard.

-Tu m'as demandé tantôt quelles seraient mes derniers ordres à ton égard. Les voici: protège ma fille, même au péril de ta propre vie. Tu m'entends Drake? Sansa aura besoin d'un protecteur dans ce nid de vipère, et le seul choix à ma disposition, c'est toi. Alors jures-le moi, sur ton honneur et sur ta vie.

-Je le jures.

-Jures-moi aussi que tu servira la maison Stark jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, que tu agira toujours dans notre interêt même si cela pourrait te coûter à l'avenir. Jures-le moi Drake.

-Je jures de faire mon possible avec les moyens dont je disposerais. Cependant il peut arriver que pour protéger Sansa, je doives aller contre cet engagement. Aussi, je souhaiterais connaître votre priorité concernant ces promesses que je vous fais.

Le prisonnier réfléchit quelques secondes, avant de répondre finalement:

-Sansa est, et devra toujours être ta priorité.

-Alors elle le sera. Je vous en donnes ma parole, et le jures sur ma vie ainsi que sur mon honneur.

Une fois le serment prononcé, Lord Eddard s'attela immédiatement à la rédaction de la lettre à destination de sa fille ainée. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il la confia à Drake qui la plia pour la ranger avec les autres dans la poche de sa cape.

-Je supposes qu'il est l'heure des adieux mon garçon.

À ces mots, le bâtard posa un genou à terre, et inclina respectueusement sa tête.

-Lord Eddard, je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier assez pour m'avoir accueilli au sein de votre maison, et m'avoir autorisé à échanger avec votre famille. Ces neuf années passées à Winterfell, je les chérirais autant que l'amour que j'éprouves pour vous et chacun de vos enfants.

-Viens par ici.

Drake s'exécuta, et reçu une étreinte puissante de la part de son mentor.

-Monseigneur, votre jambe…

-Les Autres prennent ma jambe, demain je ne sentirai plus rien. Je suis fier de l'homme que tu es Drake, et je regrette amèrement que nous ne soyons pas lié par le sang. Mais tu es et restera à jamais un fils pour moi.

Le bâtard sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, maudit Stark! Comment faisait-il pour avoir une telle emprise sur lui?

-Je ne vous décevrai pas Monseigneur.

-Je le sais. Va à présent. Et prend soin de ma fille.

Drake se libéra de l'étreinte, et se dirigea vers la porte du cachot.

-Adieu Monseigneur.

-Adieu mon garçon.

Sansa hurlait, se débattait, pleurait, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Elle était prise au piège.

L'émeute provoquée par Joffrey après que celui-ci ait reçu une bouse en pleine figure l'avait séparée de la garde royale, et elle avait tentée de s'enfuir aussi vite qu'elle le put à travers les étroites ruelles de Port-Réal. Mais elle avait été rattrapée par cinq hommes qui ricanaient à présent de son infortune en déchirant sa robe.

Sansa était perdue, elle allait mourrir, elle le savait. Les hurlements qu'elle poussait ne pourrait rien y changer. C'est avec horreur qu'elle vit l'un d'eux baisser son pantalon et s'approcher d'elle avec une luxure affamée.

Elle poussa un cri de désespoir, jusqu'à ce qu'une pluie de sang ne lui gicle au visage.

Drake Hill était fou, fou de rage, fou de haine. Il avait transpercé la gorge du premier homme d'un coup violent. Après quoi ses épées se mirent à effectuer une danse mortelle, et tranchèrent morceaux après morceaux les corps des quatre autres gueux qui poussaient des hurlements d'horreur. Sansa n'osa bouger le moindre muscle, paralysée par la terreur et l'effroi qu'elle ressentait en voyant celui qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours massacrer sans pitié ceux qui lui avait fait du mal.

Lorsque la dernière tête tomba, Drake prit un moment pour calmer ses pulsions meurtrières. Puis il rengaina l'une de ses armes, avant de s'agenouiller auprès de Sansa qui tremblait de tous son corps. Corps qui était à présent recouvert de sang.

Le bâtard retira sa cape, et la passa aux épaules de la Stark qui frissonna à son contact. Avant de le laisser la relever délicatement.

-Ma Dame, dit-il d'une voix si douce qu'elle failli se jeter dans ses bras, prenez ma main et rabattez votre capuche. Il nous faut encore regagner le château.

La jeune fille obéit sans poser de question, et suivit son sauveur à travers les ruelles tout en priant pour que rien d'autres ne leur arrivent avant qu'ils ne soient en sûreté.

Mais bien que ses prières ne furent exaucées, Drake se débarrassa sans la moindre difficulté des différents obstacles qui se dressèrent sur leur route. Pour le plus grand effroi de la jeune fille qui voyait des hommes se faire charcuter comme des cochons. Alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés au Donjon Rouge, elle se courba en avant, et vomi. Drake attendit patiemment qu'elle eut terminée, et posa tendrement une main sur son dos qui lui arracha un nouveau frisson. Lorsqu'enfin ils furent en sécurité derrière les murs du château, le bâtard la confia à des servantes, et lui adressa un sourire réconfortant. Dans la lettre que son père lui avait fait parvenir, il lui avait indiqué que Drake Hill était la seule personne à qui elle pouvait accorder sa pleine confiance. Et pour la première fois, Sansa le cru. Et continuerait de le croire.

Drake souffrait comme un chien, les blessures qu'il avait reçu lors de la bataille de la Néra étaient multiples. Mais elles n'équivalaient en aucune façon celles que lui avait infligé Stannis Barathéon. À la blessure de Tyrion, ce fut lui qui prit les commandes des forces sur la plage. Sans aucune protestation de la part des soldats Lannister qui défendaient Port-Réal. Mais s'il y a bien une chose qu'il n'avait pas prévue, c'était de se retrouver face au chef de l'armée ennemi. Aussitôt que leurs lames s'entrechoquèrent, les hommes de chaque faction formèrent un cercle autour du duel qui opposait leurs commandants. Et tandis que les Baratheon scandaient le nom du Dieu R'hllor, les Lannister scandaient celui de leur propre maison. Galvanisant le bâtard qui redoubla d'adresse et de force face à Stannis.

-LION NOIR! Avait alors hurlé Tyrion depuis les bras de Podrick à qui il avait ordonné de le laisser regarder le combat de son demi-frère.

Le surnom fit le tour des soldats Lannister qui s'époumonèrent en le scandant:

-LION NOIR! LION NOIR! LION NOIR! LION NOIR!

Dopé par l'adrénaline, Drake était parvenu à ignorer les blessures que Stannis lui infligeait. Jusqu'à réussir à briser sa garde, et à la vue de tous, lui trancher la tête. Un silence de Septuaire s'abattit sur le champ de bataille. Le bâtard planta son épée à travers l'oeil gauche de Stannis, et souleva sa tête aussi haut qu'il le put en signe de victoire. Une victoire qui fut immédiatement criée par les soldats derrière lui.

-LION NOIR! LION NOIR! LION NOIR!

Dépossédé de leur Roi, les Barathéon n'eurent d'autres que de rendre leurs armes face au vainqueur. Pour couronner le tout, ce fut justement à ce moment précis que Lord Tywin fit son apparition, accompagné de l'armée Tyrell.

-Bonsoir Monseigneur! Avait alors lancé Drake tout en s'approchant du cheval de son père. Il lui tendit alors la tête de Stannis.

-Je rugis, avait-il lâché avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Tyrion ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son père ne lui rende visite durant sa convalescence. Il aurait cependant pensé qu'il se serait rendu ne serait-ce qu'une fois au chevet de Drake, étant donné la splendide victoire que le bâtard leur avait apporté. Mais il n'en fut rien. Lord Tywin avait simplement prit la position de Main du Roi qui lui revenait, et était allé s'occuper des devoirs qui incombaient sa tâche. Mais il n'échapperait pas aux paroles que son nabot de fils avait prévu de lui prononcer.

-Que veux-tu Tyrion? Lui avait demandé le Vieux Lion.

-Pas grand chose, avait répondu le nain. Je me demandais simplement si vous aviez quelques petites récompenses en réserve pour votre fils.

Lord Tywin le fustigea du regard, mais Tyrion resta de marbre.

-Et qu'avais-tu donc en tête? Ne me dis rien. Je le sais déjà. Tu veux Castral Roc n'est-ce pas? N'y songe pas un seul instant, m'entends-tu?! Je ne laisserai jamais un misérable nabot de ton espèce transformer la demeure ancestrale de ma famille en ton bordel personnel. Va t'en à présent!

Une fois encore, Tyrion resta de marbre. Il s'écoula quelques pesantes secondes avant qu'il ne réponde:

-Je ne parlais pas de moi. Il me semble que vous avez un troisième fils.

-Le bâtard?

-Oui le bâtard, siffla le nain entre ses dents. Le bâtard qui a protégé notre dernier otage de la folie de Joffrey, le bâtard qui a gagné la bataille de la Néra en décapitant notre plus grande menace à ce jour, le bâtard qui a fièrement porté la bannière des Lannister alors que votre petit-fils était parti se cacher dans les jupons de sa mère, le bâtard que nos hommes appellent le « Lion Noir ». Cela vous parle?

-Tu voudrais que je fasse de lui mon héritier?

-Allons Père, nous savons tous deux que Jaime ne voudra jamais de cette place, et vous avez été assez claire me concernant. Drake n'a jamais trainé le nom de notre famille dans la boue si ce n'est en venant au monde. De plus, il est sans doute à ce jour, le Lannister le plus populaire au sein de notre armée et du peuple. Alors qu'il n'en porte même pas le nom. Si vous vous entêtez à ne pas en faire votre héritier je ne peux protester, mais il a gagné le droit de porter le nom de notre famille. Et si il est capable de telles prouesses en tant que bâtard, imaginez un peu ce dont il serait capable en tant que Lannister.

Lord Tywin fit quelque chose de suffisamment rare pour être noté: il prit son temps pour formuler sa réponse. Mais ce qu'il fit ensuite choqua Tyrion comme jamais auparavant:

-Tu as raison. Je n'ai pas de ni meilleur héritier ni meilleur fils à l'heure actuelle. Je lui apporterai la nouvelle de sa légitimité moi-même. À présent va t'en.

Drake avait dû saigner comme un goret pour qu'on le panse ainsi. Allongé dans le mauvais lit de ses modestes appartements, l'esprit embrumé par le lait de pavot et les membres entravés par tous ses bandages, il se sentait davantage prisonnier que vainqueur d'une grande bataille.

Il était parvenu à conserver une certaine notion du temps en se basant sur les visites aussi surprenantes que récurrentes du Grand Mestre Pycelle. Le vieil homme venait quotidiennement changer ses bandages, traiter ses blessures et lui remettre son lait de Pavot qu'il rechignait à boire malgré la douleur lancinante.

Drake avait abandonné l'idée de questionner Pycelle sur les évènements qui avaient suivis la bataille de la Néra, le mestre se contentant de faire la sourde oreille. Sa question sur la santé de Tyrion arracha cependant un rire moqueur au vieil homme. Rire qu'il eut tôt fait de regretter lorsque la main puissante du bâtard était venue s'emparer de son maigre cou. Ivre de colère, Drake avait secoué Pycelle comme un prunier jusqu'à ce que celui-ci n'accepte de le renseigner sur le bien-être de son frère. Il s'abstint cependant de révéler quoique ce soit d'autres, en affirmant qu'il tenait ses ordres de Lord Tywin.

Bien que le bâtard ait du mal à croire cette étrange parole, il relâcha le mestre qui essuya une violente quinte de toux, avant de s'éclipser en marmonnant des jurons d'une voix bien enrouée.

Drake tenta alors de quitter son lit afin de s'assurer lui-même du bien-être de Tyrion, mais c'était Sansa qui le préoccupait le plus. Sans lui ou son frère à ses côtés, qui sait ce que Joffrey pourrait bien lui faire subir?

Malheureusement sa tentative se solda par un cuisant échec, et la douleur fut si intense qu'il se décida enfin à boire le lait de pavot. Le liquide eu un effet immédiat, et il sombra dans l'inconscience une nouvelle fois. Quelques secondes seulement avant que Sansa n'entre dans sa chambre.

La Lady du Nord n'avait cessé de pleurer durant les deux nuits qui avaient suivit la bataille de la Néra. Elle avait prié, encore et encore à qui voulait l'entendre pour que Drake survivent de ses blessures. Car elle avait conscience aujourd'hui que le bâtard Lannister était le seul véritable ami qu'elle avait à Port-Réal. Et la raison majeur qui lui avait permis de tenir jusqu'ici. Drake l'avait protégée de Joffrey, l'avait protégée de Cersei et de Stannis. Allant jusqu'à se laisser fouetter pour lui éviter des souffrances inutiles.

La jeune fille s'en voulait terriblement, elle s'en voulait d'avoir été cruelle avec lui durant leur enfance, elle s'en voulait de l'avoir traité de bâtard plus d'une fois. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été suffisamment forte ou intelligente pour le protéger à son tour de la cruauté de la capitale. Elle resta des heures durant à son chevet, le suppliant de se réveiller, de ne pas mourir comme ça, de ne pas la laisser seule aux mains de Joffrey et Cersei. Elle déversa un flot de larmes pour lui, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue ne la gagne à son tour, et qu'elle ne s'endorme en posant sa tête humide sur son torse blessé.

Le raclement de gorge simple et sévère de Lord Tywin l'arracha à ses cauchemars. Submergée par l'effroi, elle s'inclina si vite qu'elle renversa sa chaise au passage.

-Je ne m'attendez pas à vous trouver ici Lady Sansa, dit-il sans cacher sa méfiance. Pourquoi êtes vous au chevet de mon fils?

La jeune fille sentit son coeur battre si fort qu'elle craignit un instant que celui-ci de sorte de sa poitrine. Elle contrôla ses émotions au prix d'un effort surhumain, avant de répondre:

-Milord, Drake et moi nous connaissons depuis l'enfance. J'ai pour lui une grande amitié.

Le visage de Tywin resta impassible.

-Vraiment?

-Milord?

-Je n'ai jamais vu autant de larmes couler pour un simple ami. Soyez honnêtes lady Sansa, êtes-vous éprise de mon fils?

Le visage de Sansa s'empourpra à toute vitesse, la terreur fit trembler ses membres.

-Une Lady ne saurait aimer un bâtard Milord.

Ces mots cruels lui déchirèrent le coeur. Mais qui sait ce qu'ils subiraient si jamais de telles rumeurs venaient à se répandre à la Cour.

-Et pourriez-vous aimer un Lannister de Castral Roc Milady?

Sansa écarquilla les yeux.

-Milord?

Tywin l'ignora, son regard de fer était à présent posé sur son bâtard.

-Réveilles-toi.

Pour le plus grand bonheur de la Nordienne, les paupières du jeune homme se désunirent, et ses pupilles vertes et or se posèrent sur son géniteur.

-Monseigneur. Dit-il la voix légèrement engourdi par le lait de pavot.

Tywin ne perdit pas de temps en politesses, il ne le questionna pas non plus sur son état de santé. Il se contenta de lui tendre le parchemin qui portait le seau du Roi.

Le regard confus, Drake s'empara du papier d'une main faible, il brisa la cire, et déroula le papier.

La nouvelle Main du Roi ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps de lire.

-Tu es à présent Drake Lannister, annonça-t-il avec une très légère pointe de fierté, fils de Tywin, et héritier de Castral Roc.

L'émotion qui traversa les yeux du jeune homme était indescriptible, l'espace d'un instant, il manqua de lâcher une larme, mais il parvint à conserver un visage stoïque, digne du lion qu'il était.

-Je vous ferai honneur, articula-t-il.

-Je n'en doute pas.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil sur le parchemin.

-Héritier de Castral Roc?

-Sais-tu ce que cela signifie?

-Je dois prendre une épouse afin de perpétuer la lignée. Acquiesça Drake qui se sentait écrasé par le poids des responsabilité qui l'incombait. Avez-vous quelques noms en tête?  
Tywin posa alors ses yeux sur Sansa, écarquillant ainsi ceux de ces interlocuteurs.

-Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question question Milady. Pourriez-vous aimer un Lannister de Castral Roc?

-Avec tout mon coeur et toute mon affection Milord. Répondit-elle d'une voix étranglée tout en repoussant ses larmes de toutes ses forces.

-C'est donc décidé. Vous vous marierez au début de la nouvelle Lune.

-Si tôt?

Tywin foudroya son fils du regard.

-L'hiver est proche, et la guerre continue de faire rage. Il nous faut cependant penser au futur. Votre premier fils héritera de Castral Roc, tandis que le second héritera de Winterfell une fois que nous aurons gagné. Il nous faut préparer la paix afin de sereinement gagner la guerre.

Drake inclina la tête pour valider la justesse de ces paroles. Satisfait, Tywin quitta la chambre. Laissant les nouveaux fiancés digérer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

L'ancien bâtard se tourna vers sa promise, une expression peinée sur le visage.

-Je…

Il n'eut pas le temps de formuler ses excuses que Sansa était déjà à son cou, libérant enfin les larmes qu'elle avait si difficilement retenu.

-Je suis si heureuse. Avoua-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Drake n'en cru pas ses oreilles.

-Tu es… heureuse?

Sansa ne répondit pas, elle continua de déverser ses larmes dans le cou de son fiancé. Drake referma ses bras autour de sa taille, et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait quitté Winterfell, elle se savait en sécurité.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, si jamais ce début d'histoire t'as plu, je suis navré de t'annoncer qu'il n'ira pas plus loin…

En revanche, j'ai recommencé une nouvelle fiction mettant en scène 7 OC différents.

Le lien juste ici: s/13389716/1/Les-Sept-Salopards

À bientôt ;)


End file.
